Runaway
by pleasestopstalkingme
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura run aways from Konoha in order to protect their baby from being killed by the council's orders. After all, we do desperate things to save our family and those whom we love. Sasuke will do anything to protect his family. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Runaway

Finally, out of writer's block and I've come up with another SasuSaku story. I want to write as many Naruto stories as possible.

SasuSaku is one of my favorite couples and this story will be multi-chapter-ed.

Hope you all enjoy this one too!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Running away**

(Sasuke's POV)

_**Flashback**_

_"No way! They are getting closer!" I hissed and pumped more chakra to my feet to make a distant leap._

_I was almost chakra-drained but I could not afford to get caught by them, for the sake of the sleeping woman on my shoulder and for the sake of the sleeping child in her womb._

_I started to jump from tree to tree, much faster than ever before. Thanks to that, I could only sense a faint chakra of the ANBU sqaud assigned to take us back to the village. However, we cannot stay in Konoha. Not anymore. Not after the council decided to cease any upcoming heir of the Uchiha Clan. _

_I could not let anything happen to our child!_

_I felt the half-sleep woman shift in my arms. _

_"Sasuke-kun, I can go by myself. You can put me down now," Sakura's voice was shaky, from the motion sickness, I guessed. _

_"No, Sakura! You are eight months pregnant. You can barely run. You might get hurt. I am not letting go." _

_"But... I must be heavy and you have been carrying me for almost 7 hours. You must be tired now."_

_I felt her sigh against my chest._

_"Dont worry about me, Sakura. I will protect you. Both of you. " I whispered in her ear while jumping from tree to tree. By then, I could sense no trace of the chakra which belonged to the ANBU squad._

_I slowed down as we reached our destination: The cloud village. A place where we could live like a ormal commoner. A place where there is no shinobi. A perfect place to star over. And a perfect place to raise our child. Or our __**children, **__if Sakura is okay with that._

_Then, Sakura said something that made my heart stop. _

_"You are going to be a great father, Sasuke-kun." With that said, she kissed my cheek and smiled, making her big emerald eyes even more beautiful._

_**End of flashback**_

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sakura's sweet voice broke my little memory I was recalling. She looked at me with concern as she stood infront of the stove where she was making dinner for us.

It has been a week since we settled in Cloud Village. We rented a small apartment. One bedroom with attached bathroom, a small living room and a kitchen.

"I'm fine, Sakura." I stood from the dinner table and made my way towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I rested my head on her shoulder and kissed lightly on it. "Just thinking about some things." I mumbled.

Sakura let out a sigh and continued cooking the stuff in the pan.

"Do you think he will try to find us?" Sakura turned her head towards me and asked.

I took the opportunity to kiss her on the lips.

"Knowing the dobe, yeah! He will try to find just cannot live without us." I replied while inhaling the cherry blossom scent radiating from her pink hair.

"Yeah, he was so happy when he knew he was gonna be an uncle," she whispered with a sad smile on her face while turing off the stove.

"Too bad he wont know why we left. He wont understand and cause a ruckus in the village" I said while turning her around to place butterfly kisses all over her exposed neck.

"Yeah, he is gonna be pisse- OWW"

"Gomenasai." I apologized as I realized I bit a bit too hard on her flesh and blood was tailing down her neck. I licked away the blood as my hand roamed around her swollon stomach. My other hand went up to cup her breast.

"Sasu..Sasuke-kun, we cannot do this right now. We ha..have to eat di-dinner." She said while trying to suppress the moans.

_Hn, excuses!_

"Dinner can wait, but I cant." I smirked while sucking on her neck.

"I have become fat and chubby. How come you still get turned on?" Sakura sighed.

"Oh, you always turn me on, baby! " I whispered seductively and dinner was completely forgotten that night.

* * *

Author's Crap: So there! The first chapter. I know Sasuke is a little OOC but I like him that way ;)

In the next chapter, Sasuke will go to job (since they are living as commoners.)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and wait for the next.

Ja ne!

P.S: Leave reviews if you like this. :)


	2. Chapter 2: You Did What!

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. Why cant you believe me?**

CH 2 is here!

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

Early morning light penetrated through the window and showered my half-sleep face. I dared to open my eyes but immediately shut it and groaned.

_Ah! I guess we forgot to shut the curtain last night after the __**activities.**_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at the raven haired man who was snuggling into my chest. His arm was around my waist while his one leg was tangled with one of mine. The sheets covered our naked bodies.

I lifted my hand to stroke his soft locks and I kissed the top of his head when I felt him move.

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead." I whispered softly into his ears. He opened his sleepy eyes to look at me.

"Will I be getting another round?" His coal black eyes bored in to mine.

"No, you have to get ready for ready for work!"

_Gosh! Is that all he thinks about? No wonder I became pregnant after starting to have sex for only 3 months!_

"Hn. Then I wont wake up," he pouted his lips and went back to snuggle my chest and closed his eyes.

"Geez, Sasuke-kun! You can be such a child sometimes," I playfully smacked him on his shoulder.

"Oh, if I am a child then, will I be getting milk?" He licked my nipple like a cat.

My mouth gaped open as my face turned all different shades of red. I quickly got up and put a robe on my bare body.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! Go to the bathroom now! You would not wont me to beat you to your work site! It has happened before so it might just happen again!" I barked at him while I felt more blood rush to my face.

"Whaaat? I just wanted a quickie," Sasuke whined, while standing up to put on his boxers.

"You heard me, Uchiha! Go. And. Take. A. Bath. NOW!"

I was becoming furious. _How come he would still want a quickie? He had all of it just last night!_

"Fine, fine. I am going, I am going.."

He hurried to get a towel. While I was reaching the kitchen, I could hear a faint mumble from him. "Why wont the stupid mood swings go."

I narrowed my eyes at his last comment but, i decided not to make a fuss about it since he was already in the shower.

I sighed and started making breakfast. I made some scrambled eggs and prepared his tomatoes. I was making pancakes when I felt the slight pressure on my stomach. I smiled when I realized it was the baby kicking. I rested my hand on my stomach.

"Well, looks like baby is awake too." I whispered softly.

"And he is hungry too, " Sasuke came from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Right, little man?" He rubbed my stomach affectionately and kissed my cheek.

We have found out that it was a boy when I was 5 months pregnant. Sasuke has never been happier since he heard an heir was coming to the Uchiha family.

Sasuke gave me peck on the lips before plating up two plates and taking a bite from his tomatoes. He poured orange in to two glasses before throwing away the empty carton.

"So, will you be coming for lunch?"

Sasuke-kun works in a construction site where he has to work 12 hours a day. I insisted him on quitting the job since it is too overworking, but it turns out he had zero experience in farming which was the main occupation of the village. How surprising!

"I don't know, Sakura. But don't let strangers in to the house while I am gone. I heard some news about rapist in this town. And dont go to distant shops, you never know what comes in the way. Most importantly, don't forget to-"

"I know, I know, Sasuke-kun. You say all those everyday that, I've learned it by hear. Now, stop worrying about me and get to work! You don't wanna be late."

"Okay. Bye, sweetie." Sasuke got up and wiped his mouth witha napkin.

He kissed my lips and my swollen tummy before hurrying to leave.

"Sakura! Most importantly, don't forget to lock the front door and the windows!" I heard him call out while I was clearing the table.

"Yes, honey!"

After Five Hours

I was reading a book about babies. Sasuke-kun has been buying a lot of those lately and they are stacked on the nightstand. I really think the table is gonna collapse if he keeps this on. But nothing's gonna stop the man. He insists me to read all of them!

I glanced at the clock; 12:30.

I decided to wait a little more for him to come so we could have lunch together.

Sasuke-kun has been overworking himself just so we could live a decent life. And also, we need more money so we could rent a 2 room apartment since the baby is coming.

I heard the lock twist and the door open. Sasuke-kun came in and mumbled a silent, "tadaima."

"Honey, you want lunch?"

I raised my eyes from the book to look at him and frowned.

He did not look good and I could tell something happened and work.

Sasuke-kun sat down on the couch with me and laid his head on my lap.

"What happened, Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" I whispered while stroking his hair.

He buried his face in to my crotch and answered, "I'm sorry, I lost my job today."

"Oh, what happened?"

"He fired me!" Sasuke said, referring to his boss.

"Oh, but why?" I asked, still stroking his hair.

"Because I rearranged his face."

"WHATT? YOU PUNCHED YOUR BOSS?"

* * *

**Author's Crap:** Thank you everyone, who reviewed the first chappy. But I was kinda expecting more reveiws. Anyways! I promise there will be lemon next chapter.

Read and review.

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3: Water Broke!

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. How many times do I have to tell you? Why cant you believe me?**

Sorry for the late update,people but I had some internet connection issues... anyway,

I loved your comments :) I also found out that many of my favorite authors reviewed and i am extremely happy for it! XD

ChibiVampire131, I think I made it clear as of why they ran away in the very first chapter. They ran away because the Konoha council decided to kill any Uchiha heirs produced. I am sorry if I did not make it clear. English is not first language and my descriptions suck so...sorry.

So, here is chapter 3. Lemon in the end. :)**  
**

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

He sat right up hearing my loud outburst.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you punch your boss?"

"He called you a whore!" He said, while taking my hand in his and massaging it softly, "and what am I supposed to do, just stand there and smile?"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! We've talked about this before! When people say those kinds of things, you are supposed to ignore them. Just don't bother." I said slowly, just so the piece of advice would penetrate into the thick headed skull of his.

"I did! I ignored him as you said.. But he crossed the line. He called our baby 'trash' after wards," he said the last part softly while keeping his head down so I wouldn't notice the tears gathering in his eyes.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun..Come here," I said softly and brought his head to lay on my chest. I stroked his thigh. Not in a sexual way, but in a comforting way.

Children out of marriage was unexceptable among common villagers. Some of the cloud villagers somehow got an idea that we were banished from our village for having sex without marriage.

We would hear some people call me "slut" and "whore" while we walk on the streets. And Uchiha Sasuke being Uchiha Sasuke, just couldn't keep his hands at rest. I was just thankful that he didn't use ninjutsu on people. Otherwise, we would be on big trouble.

"So, since you're not going to work today afternoon, we can have a lot of quickies you were talking about today morning." I said smiling, trying to cheer him up.

Sasuke-kun laughed and said, "I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

We hugged each other, inside our lonely house.

**That Evening.**

I felt a slight pressure on my lower abdomen and my pupils dilated immediately. It felt _almost_ like a contraction. _**Almost**_.

Since the pressure went away the second it came, I shrugged it off and assumed that it was my imagination.

I was changing in to my night clothes in the bedroom while Sasuke-kun was making dinner.

I was halfway putting on my dress when the bedroom door swung open.

"Dinner is rea- oooh nice bra, sexy!"

"Don't even start. Again!" I said, rolling my eyes and completely putting on the low cut dress.

"let's go eat!" I said smiling as I kissed his cheek. I passed the almost drooling lover of mine, who was currently staring at my breast as if byakugan-ing to see the bra underneath. Or maybe underneath the underneath (if you know what I mean).

We were sitting at the dinner table. Sasuke-kun had made ramen. It tasted great since he got direct training from the ramen god, aka the dobe, aka the loud-mouthed ninja, aka Uzumaki Naruto.

We finished our dinner quietly with a few words exchanged and Sasuke-kun glancing at me once in a while.

I cleaned the dishes while he went to put on his night clothes. Well, at least that's what he was supposed to do, which he didn't. But I will get to that later.

I put the washed dishes to the respective places and cleaned the table.

I made my way towards the bedroom and opened the door, only to freeze dead on the track.

Sasuke Uchiha, my future baby's father, was lying on our bed. Freaking raw naked! Having a freaking erection! Giving himself a freaking handjob!

He looked at me with lust-filled eyes and he freaking smirked!

I was beyond embarrassed and completely spellbound. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"I...I...was..j-just.."

"About time you came, Sa-ku-ra. I was just thinking about you," he whispered seductively.

I really did not what to say to this.. sex-crazed man.

"Now, let's see that sexy bra of yours, ne?" He said before standing up to approach me.

It was hard for me look him in the eyes when my eyes wanted to travel a little _**south**_.

He walked toward me with a seductive smile on his face, and all I could was stand there and stare at his hardened member in between his legs.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought us as close as my swollen stomach would allow.

He nipped my earlobe and rubbed his length against my crotch. I moaned from the pleasure and gripped his soft locks.

"See what you do to me." He mumbled against my ear.

I could feel the familiar moisture soak my underwear. God, this man could turn me on with in a blink of an eye.

He attacked my lips with his and greedily sucked on it.

I gripped him by the shoulders and tried to push him away , but to no avail.

"Sasuke-kun.. (kiss) we... (kiss) cannot... (kiss) do this... (kiss) right now,"

Sasuke-kun grabbed both my breasts and I moaned in pleasure.

He rubbed his thumbs over my covered nipples till he saw them become hard through the fabric. He smirked at his work and continued his ministrations on my breasts while sucking on my neck.

"Sakura, don't fight.. when I am this hard.."

Sasuke-kun whispered and rubbed his length against my crotch more to prove his point.

I moaned sexily.

"Sakura, I can't wait. I want _them_ _**now**_."

Before my mind could even guess what "them" is he was referring to, Sasuke-kun covered his hot mouth over my _clothed_ breast and started to suck on it. _**Hard**_.

I screamed his name erotically as he ripped my night clothes, leaving me in only the pink (sexy) bra and panties.

He guided me toward the bed and laid me gently before hovering above me.

He looked at me and his eyes softened, "You look like a goddess, baby!"

I smiled at his sweet compliment.

"I wonder if we could have done this at my workplace when no one was around. Work sex would be so kinky!"

There! His hormones had kicked in! For half a second I thought he was being sweet!

"Sasuke-kun!" I slapped his chest and glared at him.

He smirked devilishly in return.

"And I like you feisty in bed..' He went to suck on my neck and I forgot about being angry.

His hands went behind my back to unclasp my bra, which rewarded him with his "favorite two playthings" as he said the time we did foreplay.

Snatching away the material from my chest by his teeth, he started playing with _them_ immediately.

I could feel myself produce more fluids which were now soaking my whole underwear.

And that didn't go unnoticed by him. Sasuke-kun ripped my panties and rubbed his tip against my damp entrance. I couldn't suppress the moan which escaped my lips. And that only excited the man!

He pushed half of his length inside me and I could feel myself go crazy. Why the hell did he stop?

"Sas..Sasuke-kun..more.." I begged him to go on.

"You're..so..t..tight," I couldn't make out his words, for his mouth was covering my one whole breast.

He pushed his length all the way to its base and completed the puzzle.

I screamed his name while he groaned from the pleasure.

He rocked our hips together gently before taking his member out and thrusting ack in.

I spread my arms and gripped the sheets.

However, he didn't approve of this. "Hold me, Sakura. Hold _**me**_."

I granted his wish and held on to his shoulders.

He took a faster pace and hit my sweet spot harder every time.

I cried his name in bliss as he did a couple of rapid thrusts.

I could already feel my self reach the destination. I was about to warn him but, he screamed, "Sakura, I-I am coming."

We both hit our orgasm together. We both screamed each others name as we came t the same time.

Sasuke-kun fell on to my side and I closed my eyes. We both stayed still for a few minutes to catch our breath.

I opened my eyes when I felt his hand rub my stomach.

I look at his concerned expression.

"Did I hurt little man during the process?" he mumbled.

I could see that he was worried as he inspected my stomach.

"No..baby is fine!" I smiled at him and stroked his locks.

"Well, if that's the case, I say we go for another round!"

Before I could even push him away, he was pushing his already hardened member in to my sore vagina.

My stomach churned tightly and I cried in pain. I did not know what was happening.

The sheets were soaked. I knew it wasn't from my orgasm, nor his.

His eyes shot open.

"Sweetie, what just happened?"

He looked as terrified as I was.

"Sasuke-kun, I-I think my water just broke," a tear ran down my cheek.

My water broke, I had a baby coming out of me and his father was still inside me!

Sasuke-kun's eyes widened with shock and fear.

* * *

**Author's Crap: **Phew, done with the lemon! It may not be very sensual since it was my first try to write a lemon.

If you liked this chappy, please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Itachi Uchiha

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. How many times do I have to tell you? Why cant you believe me?**

Oh-Em-Gee! So long! I am so sorry guys! I had major writers block but I am over it now. So I will be updating often.

I luuuuurrrrvvved your reviews by the way.

Enjoy the chappy.

* * *

(Sasuke-kun's POV XD)

_Her water broke? Our litte man is coming?…. I am going to be father?_

I felt as if a bolt of electricity struct my head as she spoke. I froze to the spot. I was shocked and terrified. Could you bame me? It's not like everyday my woman's water break while I am inside her!

I quickly snapped out of it and pulled out my unsatisfied member. But I coud not think about my unsatisfied member right now. I need to take her the hospital as fast as I can!

I opened the closet and gave her the closest dress I found.

I took my pants from where I kept it before, when I decided to seduce my woman earier tonight. Which went perfect , by the way. I knew she couldn't resist me.

"Sweetie, hurry up! We need to go to the hospital fast," I said while struggling to put on my pants.

I saw her body tremble as she wore the crème colored dress.

"Hey, don't be scared. I'm right here," I whispered as I took her bridal style. I didn't even bother to wear a shirt.

My heart clenched painfully when I saw her tear-filled eyes.

Oh god, oh god! This was not happening! I swore to myself just five months ago that I would not let _anything_ happen to her that make her cry like this. Again. _Yet, I failed!_

5 months ago, we found out the intentions of the Konoha council. About their decision to kill any heirs produced. Is our power that much of a curse? Sakura cried herself to sleep on our bed that night. I had acted strong and comforted her but, when she was asleep I let my own tear fall and slept in her warmth. I swore that night that Sakura would never cry like that. Ever.

The next day, I found myself strangling Danzo and the stupid elders who were saved by some passing by root member. The Godaime did not even bother to take any actions against me. She wants them dead, anyway.

And yet, I couldn't keep my promise.

She wrapped her arm around my neck and buried her face in my bare chest.

"I'm ready," I heard her whisper.

I jumped out of the window. I didn't bother to use the front door. I jumped from one roof to another as fast I could.

I didn't care if I drained my chakra all at once. Or if I got deep cuts on my bare feet from nearby branches. Or if I broke random people's roof due to chakra from my feet. I just wanted my family to be safe.  
Hopefully the hospital came into view after few minutes of exhausting myself. By the time I got there, Sakura was screaming in pain.

She clutched the fabric above her stomach and whimpered," Sasuke-kun, it hurts-AHH- so much!"

"I know baby, I know."

"YOU DON'T KNOW , BASTARD!"

Okay, I was a little unprepared for it, but I decided to ignore it though, I was a little disappointed. After all, the love of your life calling you a 'bastard' is no one's dream.

I ran to the emergency room and nurses and doctors gathered near us, probably hearing Sakura's scream.

"Sh-she is having our baby. Please help!" I begged, very un-Uchiha like.

They sat Sakura in a wheel chair, who was still screaming in pain.

"Okay, don't panic. What are your names?"

"KEEP YOUR HUGE DICK IN YOUR PANTS NEXT TIME YOU ARE NEAR ME UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Sakura gave me a death glare.

I was beyond embarrassed and I thought _why_ didn't they write about major mood swings during labor, in those pregnancy books I read?

"As you heard the lady, that would be my name and her name is Sakura. " The nurse jotted down the information.

I followed them to the labor room after arguing with the doctor about staying with Sakura throughout the labor.

The dimwit didn't want to allow me saying some crap about procedure distraction. I somehow convinced him that she needs me. I won the argument anyway. Ha! In your face!

They changed her into a hospital gown and we were starting to push a few minutes after. I stayed by her side and wiped the sweat from her forehead while kissing it once in a while.

"Sakura, you're doing good. Just keep pushing." I kissed her knuckles.

"Easy for you to say, BASTARD! I'VE GOT **ONE OF YOU** COMING OUT OF **MY **VAGINA **YOU** WERE JUST INSIDE OF!"

I sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Aright, Sakura-san. I need you to push again one more time on the count of three. I can see its head."

The doctor wasn't really paying attention to Sakura's frustrations. I guessed that it was something that he comes across every day.

"_His_ head." Sakura corrected

"Fine, 1. 2. 3. PUSH!"

"AAHHHHHHH! BASTARD! YOU ARE SO NOT GETTING ANY FOR A YEAR! SCREW YOUR CLAN RESTORATION PLANS!"

I sighed and kissed her cheek in return.

Half an hour went by; the doctor telling Sakura to push and Sakura screaming all the while.

Most of her screams included my new nicknames she made and a few insults to my 'pride and joy' she loves to hold all the time. She never agrees but I know she does.

After a few minutes, I heard a baby cry along with Sakura's scream.

My little man had arrived and I smiled.

Sakura was beyond exhausted and her face was flushed. She gave me a weak smile and whispered a low "Sorry". Definitely for screaming at me.

"What are you talking about, honey? You gave us a family." I stroked her damp hair and kissed her lips. "I'm so proud of you."

I saw them wrap the baby in a clean sheet who was still crying.

They handed the baby to his mother. Sakura cradled the baby in her arms and he stopped crying.

I stared at him as he opened his onyx eyes. He had short raven hair and pale skin.

Sakura smiled and stroked his chubby cheeks.

"He looks just like you." She turned her head towards me and whispered. I gave her a peck on the lips.

"He is my son indeed."

It was something my father mentioned to me once. I earned it by mastering the great fire ball jutsu. But looking at my son , I wanted to say it everyday.

"You wanna hod him?"

"Yeah , ofcourse."

Sakura handed me the baby and I held him in my arms.

"Hi there, little man. Took you long enough to come," he snuggled my chest.

Sakura smiled.

"What are you gonna nane him , Sasuke-kun?"

"I-I dont know. He's very beautiful."

"Can we name him after your brother?"

My pupils dilated and I stared at Sakura. She was the only one besides Naruto who knew about Itachi's innocence during the can massacre. She knew how much I loved my brother.

I smied at her. This woman was a wonder!

Just an hour ago, she was pleasuring me in bed. And just minutes ago, she was fighting to give me a chid. And just seconds ago, she wanted to name our infant after my beloved dead brother. _How coud I live without her?_

"Itachi Uchiha it is then!" She exclaimed happily and kissed my lips.

_"Arigatou, Sakura. Arigatou gozaimasu."_

* * *

**Author's Crap: **So, whattaya think.

Say it in your reviews.

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5: Things Undone

Disclamer: I dont own Naruto. But I am thinking of a way to steal it from Kishimoto-san. I will let you know when I succeed. XD

Sorry again for the late update. I am just out of it lately. I will be updating the next chapter around next weekend.

All people who reviewed the last chapter, ARIGATOU! I really didnt think that many people would review ths story.

Now lets stop rambliing and get on with the story XD

Enjoy!

* * *

(Sasuke-kun's POV)

Sakura was laying sideways and little Itachi was laying next to her, breastfeeding . I somehow managed to find a spot behind her to lay down. I was listening to her hum while I wrapped my arms around her and Itachi had grabbed my index finger tightly as he drank milk from his mother.

I had moved us to a private room from the ward so that the perverts wont be able to when she feeds. No one can look at them except for me. Well, now little is added to that one-man list.

She has got nice boobs, by the way. They have grown a little bigger since the pregnancy. And look much jucier. And much plumpier. And much softer. God, I just want to- okay, I will stop! But still, I just want to-

"Ohayo, Sakura-san! Are we feeling alright today?"

Oh thankgod the doctor inturrupted before I became hard. I doubt there will be cold showers available in this hospital.

Sakura buttoned up her night gown before sitting up leaving a sleeping Itachi on the bed. I sat up too.

"I am feeling fine, doctor." Sakura gave a small smile.

He scanned through her charts before narrowing his at me.

"Sasuke-san, I would advice you to not sit on the patient's bed."

"Hn." I didn't dare budge from my spot.

" I mean it, Sasuke-san. It is against the rules of the hospital." He emphasized the "against" of his sentence.

"Hn." _Seriously! What is wrong with sitting down with the love of your life and your son. I have never got the "family feeling" in my life!_

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gave me warning look.

I sighed and sat down on the bench beside the bed.

"Wow! I never thought you had such power against such an arrogant man." The doctor looked up from the chart and gave Sakura a small smile.

I glared at the man.

Sakura giggled and said, "he's not as arrogant as he seems."

"Riiiight! So, I have read through your charts. Everything is perfectly fine. Despite that, we will be discharging you after three days. In case any labor complications, that is."

"Alright." Sakura said.

The doctor turned to me and said, "and one more thing, I would advice you to engage n intercourse after two months. So, till then I would advice you to slowdown your _**urges**_, for medical purposes."

I scowled_. Is he implying that I am a sex addict?_

_Well, arent you? Just few minutes ago, you were fantasizing of spanking her breast on Uchiha-symbol designed covers!_ My inner reminded.

Hey! I didn't say that! I retorted.

_But you were about to._

_Hn._

The doctor exit he room with a smug look on his face.

It was quite obvious that Sakura was trying very hard not to laugh. She looked at me with a mischeivous smile on her face, as if she would burst out laughing at any second.

"Urgh. Go ahead, Sakura. Go ahead and laugh at me."

I felt a little angry.

Sakura threw her head back and started laughing and I could not help but give a small smile seeing her childish behaviour.

"So, is the arrogant, sex-crazed Uchiha going to keep it to his pants for the next two months?" She gave me a sly smile.

"Hn."

I picked up Itachi and placed him gently on his crib before giving a soft kiss on his forehead. He shifter slighlty but did not wake.

I went to sit next Sakura and took her hand in mine.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you about something."

"Aw, does horny Sasuke need another woman to satisfy his _**urges**_ for the next two months?" She gave me an innocent smile.

"Sakura," I gave her a warning glare, "Enough teasing. You know I don't want another woman other than you."

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun. I'm serious now. What do you want to talk about?"

"I want you to accept this." I took a ring from my pocket.

The ring was platinum with Uchiha symbol carved from a rare stone. It was passed from generations to generations throughout the clan.

She looked a little shocked. I moved closer to her.

"Sakura, please. Marry me!" I sounded desparate but I just simply didn't care. I dicnt care even if I had to beg on her feet if that's what would make her say 'yes'.

She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

"You don't have any exuse this time!"

Yes, its true. I proposed to her before, when she was four months pregnant.

I made her a romantic candle night dinner. I decorated our bed with rose petals since I knew we would be havind mindblowing sex after she says 'yes'. The dinner went great. I got down on my knees and proposed,….. but she refused! Over a stupid stupid thing!

Turns out she had planned her wedding snce she was in diapers and she wanted it to go perfect. She didn't wanted her swollen stomach to show on her beautiful wedding dress.

I was upset but respected her wishes.

I asked her to make it up for me that nght and she made me orgasm several times on the rose patals. So, I didn't got too upset.

"Sakura, you have no exscuse!" I reminded her again.

She was silent for a few seconds but smiled afterwards.

"I actually do."

"No, not again!" I whined.

"C'mon! No flowers? No sweet words? I don't want an unromantic husband!"

I looked at her emerald orbs for a moment, abd then smirked. Before she even knew it, I pinned her down to the bed.

"In which moment of our love makings did you think I was unromantic, hn?" I whispered softly in her ear.

"Just shut up and put on the damn ring, will you? Guess I will be having a very arrogant husband." She whispered back.

I smirked and put on the ring on her ring finger.

"Don't forget 'horny'." I reminded her.

Our lips were so close at the moment and I couldn't refrain myself from tasting it.

Kissed her passionately while my hands roamed around her curves I by-hearted.

"Uh-huh! Sasuke-kun, remember, the doctor told to slowdown your urges." The woman teased between the kisses.

"Hn."

I flipped on to my back next her. That's when it hit me.

I smiled as I felt the blissful feeling that crpt over me.

"_Oh my god, Sakura. You are going to be my wife!"_


	6. Chapter 6:The News

**Disclaimer: No, I havent stole Naruto from kishimoto-san yet. I am in the process! XD**

**I am sooooooo sorry guys... it has been like what...months? Seriously! Somebody blocked on my computer... and m not a computer genius,... but I overcame... so, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 6 people. This chappy isnt really that good. BUTT... there will be a huge news! One that will blow your mind!XD

* * *

Chapter 6

(Sakura's POV)

I was sitting on the bed and peeling an apple, while Sasukekun was holding Itachi. Itachi had been awake for a while and he was now staring at his talking father, with his big, curious eyes.

"Hey, little guy. Arent you looking handsome in that shirt? Yes you are!"

Sasuke-kun had brought some shirts with the clan's symbol designed, and he seemed quite proud of it. I don't know where he got those. When I asked him about it, he only shrugged.

I had also never imagined him to baby talk, but I learned that he had natural talent for it. Very un-uchiha like.

A nurse entered to monitor my status. Just when she appeared, Sasuke-kun stopped talking. I giggled when I realized he shows his soft side only when around us.

Sasuke-kun glared at me. Guess he found out what I was thinking.

The nurse was ntering chart details when Sasuke-kun spoke, "I think he wet himself."

Sasuke-kun checked his diaper, "and something else."

"Oh, I'll take him to clean up. Could you take these pills?" The nurse handed Sasuke-kun the prescription before taking Itachi for cleaning, to another room in the hallway.

When the nurse was out of site, he came and sat next to me. I popped a piece of apple in his mouth.

"Is he going to poop every now and then? And why isnt he laughing? Does he not like me?"

Sasuke-kun wrapped an arm around me, letting out a sigh.

I laughed a little. He really didn't know anything about babies.

"He poops a lot because that's what babies do. And no. Ofcourse he likes you. You're his father. He will start laughing after a few weeks. He is just getting adgusted to the surrounding."

He nodded slowly.

"He poops all the time because he drnks milk all the time."

I laughed again. He had a lot to learn. He gave me a kiss before standing up.

"Alright, I am going to the drug store to get these pills. You will be okay on your own, right?"

"Yeah, ofcourse."

After a few minutes Sasuke-kun left, the nurse emerged, carryng Itachi who was now wearing a fresh diaper.

"Do you want to hold him or do you want me to lay him on the crib, Sakura-san?" The nurse asked politely.

"I am fine with holding." I smiled at her. She gave me the baby who was still awake.

The nurse started replacing the sheets in the crib with new ones.

"Are you familiar with Konohagakure?"

My heart froze.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Y-Yes, why?"

"I heard that their hokage was replaced. The previous one retired and was replaced by the Yellow Flash's son. I guess it is in the blood."

The nurse giggled and dissapeared through the door.

I was beyond shocked. Shishou retired? Naruto became the hokage? OH! NOW HE WILL DEFINETLY FIND US! I had to tell Sasuke-kun!

I was impatiently waiting Sasuke-kun. He had taken longer than expected. Itachi had fallen asleep and was sleeping in the crib. The door opened and Sasuke-kun came with the pills in his hand.

He came and sat next to me and he seemed…happy?

"Sakura, I've got news!"

"I've got news too, Sasuke-kun!"

For a moment, I thought he heard the same news as I heard.

"Well, we'll listen to mine first! I got a job!"

Sasuke-kun smiled.

"Oh my god, that's great!" I exclaimed, "how? When?"

"I was getting the pills when this man approached and talked to me. He said that he needed a young man's hand in his carpentry."

Sasuke-kun combed my hair with his fingers.

"That's great news! I am so happy for you!" I gave him a big hug.

"_Us_." He corrected. "And it gets better. I will be getting double the income I used to get before. I have to work only 6 hours!"

I gave him a long kiss on the lips, "That's wonderful, honey!"

"Yeah, I get to spend so much time with you." He returned the kiss. "So, what's your news?"

"The nurse came back and gossiped." I swallowed hard. "Naruto has become hokage!"

His onyx eyes widened. In fear or in shock, I don't know. "D-Dobe became…?"

"Yes. Now he will definetly find us! They will take Itachi away." I was gettng teary-eyed.

"Oh no sweetie. He cant find that he is hokage, he will have other important things to do. He cant leave the village to hunt for us!"

He hugged me gently.

"I hope you're right." I whispered.

"They wont take Itachi away. _He wont find us._"

_Ah! How wrong he was!_

* * *

_Author's Crap: Review if you like. _

_(I know you do.) *Sad puppy eyes*_

_P.S: I loved your reveiws!_


	7. Chapter 7: Neighbors and Jealousy

Here it is! I am in a hurry (dont ask.)

I promise I will reply to your questions/coments next chappy!

And I know last chapter SUCKS so, here, I am makin it up for you!1

* * *

Chapter 7 (Sakura's POV)

Two months have passed. We moved to a new apartment, a _little_ far away from the previous one.

.

.

Eh?

Alright, a _**lot**_ far away from the previous one! Both places are basically at the two ends of the village- coz I NO like the previous neighborhood.

The new one isn't that big either, but much convenient. A two-room apartment with a single bathroom, a living room and a kitchen.

Itachi's room is connected to our room, just the way we wanted.

It is 9 AM and Sasuke-kun has already left for work after breakfast – that is, if you consider sucking my lips and other things as breakfast.

I went to Itachi's room upon hearing him cry. He had become very cranky lately and refuses to lie down. That is all Sasuke-kun's fault! He carries him all the time. Not to mention the times when Itachi is sleeping.

Anyway.

When I picked him up, he stopped crying immediately. Itachi's tiny hands came to touch my nose as he watched me with his big eyes.

I tried to keep him down again but he started crying again. How am I supposed to do any chores now? I have dishes waiting for me in the sink since last night!

Poor poor dishes!

Sigh.

I went to the kitchen and placed him in his bassinet on the kitchen table before giving him his rattle with the Uchiha design. Seriously! Where does Sasuke-kun get those stuff, again?

Itachi observed the rattle with amusement as if he is seeing it for the first time, though he has seen it countless number of time.

I started washing the dishes after giving my baby a kiss on his cheek. My eyes wandered outside the window in front of me for a moment and my eyes caught something. Or rather someone.

A man stood in front of his window, waving frantically at me.

I took in his appearance and assumed that he was a middle-aged man. Our eyes made contact but he made no effort to stop his rather enthusiastic wave and his goofy grin. For some unknown reason, he reminded me of Naruto.

I waved back, a little unsure if it was safe to wave at random people. And the person who lives next door at that. Not to mention that he came climb through the window at any moment and slice my throat. Woah – wait, where did that "throat slicing" thing came from?

"You are new here, right?" He asked with a friendly smile.

Oh thankgod, he stopped grinning! For a moment I thought I was going to go blind. And way to go with the throat slicing. He looks completely harmless!

"Yes, yes we are. " I replied with a friendly smile too.

The apartments were close enough to have a window convo. Now that I think about it, I don't think the houses were close for someone to climb my window and slice my throat. What's with throat slicing again?

"Welcome to the neighborhood! I am Daichi."

"Arigatou. My name is Sakura."

"Nice name. I see you have a cute baby." He leaned against the window and pointed at Itachi, who was currently showering his rattle with his saliva.

I let out a laugh and rushed hurried to Itachi's side, "he does that all the time."

I took the rattle from his mouth before placing it on his hands, "remember, baby. You are not supposed to put it on your mouth."

"Well, he's cute nonetheless," Daichi called.

"Thankyou," I smiled and made my way towards the dishes again.

"Well, I have to go back to my father now. If you need anything, you can tell me," he grinned again. Ah, the white teeth. "And yeah, can I go to your place sometime? Maybe when your partner is around? I don't have a lot of friends here."

"Yeah sure, that'd be great!"

"Yeah, see you guys around," Daichi disappeared somewhere in his house.

Wow, at least made one friend while I am here.

I finished washing the dishes and picked up Itachi, who was again sucking on his rattle.

I took the rattle from him and place it on the table.

"Well, let's have breakfast, baby. Do you want breakfast?" I tickled his stomach and he started laughing.

I went to the living room and started breastfeeding him.

I was reading a medical book around 4 o'clock.

I had just given Itachi a bath which he was refusing to take. For a moment, I thought his throat would burst out with all the crying he did. But now, luckily, he is fast asleep.

Seriously! I had no idea kids would be this difficult, and the other day Sasuke-kun was proposing the idea of having more kids. Okay, fine, he just wanted the sex at that moment. But I refused him, because I still need to recover.

The bell rang. It obviously couldn't be Sasuke-kun, unless he forgot his keys again.

I opened the door to find a grinning Daichi. Ah, the white teeth.

"Hey, Daichi! C'mon in."

I took a step aside and he entered.

He came inside and we both sat on the couch across from each other, in the living room.

"Where is your partner?"

"Uh, Sasuke-kun hasn't come back from work yet. But he will be coming soon. Do you want something to drink?"

"No,thankyou. I was hoping that I would meet him. Are you two married?"

"No. Not yet. We're engaged." I showed him the ring on my finger.

"Nice rock."

"Thankyou."

The conversation went for a couple of minutes. I learnt that he settled in Cloud Village 2 years ago. He is originally from Sound. He also mentioned that, he escaped Sound to avoid the wars and ninja collisions. He has a deaf father; his only family.

I didn't dare tell him my history. He doesn't seem suspicious but I chose to remain on the safe side.

He requested for a glass of water and I obliged. I bent to hand him the glass and tripped over his feet, pouring the cool water all over my shirt.

To make the situation worse, my red bra was visible through the white fabric. And to make the matters the worst, Sasuke-kun came through the door to witness the whole scene.

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

(Does it remind you of a song?)

I shut my eyes and prepared for his possessive side which would kick in any moment.

"Who the **fuck** is that?"

* * *

Review?


	8. Chapter 8: Kick Ass

Hey ppl! Here is chapter 8, (obviously.)

Anyway, I promised I will reply to your stuff.

nasamaru484 : Shannaro!

Faeriette : Totally!

Minami-to-yuri no hana : Yeah, the song is OMG by Usher. Nice guess. Here is the next chap. XD

Naruto-and-Avatar-lover982 : I see you are reviewing my story for the first time. I can only guess that people clicked this by seeing , "Sasuke is jealous" on the summary. right, right? Annyway, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

Angelndevil1 : yep, she is screwed (if you know what I meant ;) )

7HeartAndSoul7 : AISHITERU :)

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: I am glad that you are still sticking around with this story. ARIGATOU!

THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

(Sasuke-kun's POV)

"Sas…Sasuke-kun," I heard Sakura say.

I cannot describe the rage I am feeling right now. Hey, wait- is that pervert staring at my woman's chest? I quickly stripped off my shirt and wrapped it around her chest before that bastard could ogle at her any further.

I turned to the man who was currently standing and, gave him a death glare that would make him pee in his pants every night (that is, if he's wearing one- coz I can guess he will masturbate every night thinking of **my** woman).

Tsch, bastard. He needs to be hanged.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't do anything though. My name is Daichi," he extended his hand for a shake.

Hn, _it_ has a name?

"If I was you, I would be running through that door before someone chidori my ass," I gritted my teeth as I felt my anger reach its peak.

"Sasuke-kun, that's no way to talk to strangers!" Sakura crossed her arms glared at me, "Apologize."

"Hn." No way in hell, heaven or the shinigami world I am apologizing to that pervert! Why is she taking his side anyway? WHO THE FUCK IS HE?

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura warned.

"Well, I must get going. It seems that Sasuke-san doesn't welcome my presence here. Ja ne, Sakura-san!" He flashed Sakura a grin. Woah, his teeth is awfully white! He does have the capacity to rival Rock Lee. But he is no match for Gai. Hn, White-teethed freaks.

Anyway.

The man-whore disappeared to the door. I hope he disappear literally. And never come back. That bastard will die a slow painful death someday for looking at Sakura's chest. What did he think he was doing? It's my woman's chest which I have sucked this morning, you bastard!

"Sasuke-kun! You shouldn't have talked like that! He was our neighbor and we were starting to become friends," she dropped my shirt from her chest before sitting on the couch.

"A perverted neighbor," I corrected her while sitting beside her, "Did you see the way he was staring at your chest?"

I started unbuttoning her wet shirt and slid it off her gorgeous body. That's when I got distracted.

"NO he was not! We were having a friendly conversion. I haven't talked to a friend in lord knows how many…"

Now, I was not quite sure I heard the rest of her conversion because my eyes were glued to chest. Her magnificent breasts! It looks like they would spill out of her bra and fall to my hands at any second. Ah, the wonder of her breasts. I am losing my sanity!

Anyway, I managed to pull a "You can talk to me instead of others".

I stared at her wet red bra. Red. Mmmnnhh, SAUCY! Makes me want to eat it out. Well, then, let's begin the ceremony. My hands went behind her back and unhooked her bra.

"Oh, really? Who only talks to my breasts?" She raised an eyebrow.

.

.

"Hn, they're mine."

I took off her bra slid up my shirt up her body. I didn't button it though, just kept it that way.

"GOD SASUKE! Would you stop being so possessive? You can't just own them or me-"

"You look really sexy in my shirt."

She frowned and opened her mouth to say something but I didn't let her. I brought her to my lap and started kissing soft lips. Ah! How I missed this!

I slipped my hand under the shirt and let my hands roam around her smooth back. I started to kiss her roughly and she responded with equal force.

"Where's Itachi?" I mumbled in between our kisses.

"Sleeping," she gripped the back of my head and rested her forehead against mine.

"When are you becoming my wife?"I wrapped my arms around her waist brought her closer.

"I guess when Itachi grows a little more and plus, we need money for a wedding. And yeah, why the rush when we can take it slow?" she smiled.

"Hn."

THAT NIGHT.

We had eaten dinner and currently, we are lying on the couch, watching a movie with Sakura on my lap. I changed from my work clothes to my sleeping boxers. Sakura was too, clad in her night clothes; a night dress down to few inches above her knees with elastic straps.

I am positive that she's not wearing a bra because, you see, Iwasrubbingherbreast. I had my arms around her shoulder and gently rubbed her breast. I don't think she really minds because she had her eyes glued to the movie.

Thank god that tomorrow was my day off. I could just rub her soft, squishy breasts aalllll niiight looong. Ahh.

Just then, I heard my son cry rather loudly.

Okay, maybe not.

"I'll get him," I whispered to Sakura whose eyes were still stuck with the movie. She gave me a "uh huh."

I hurried my way to fetch him as he raised his volume a lot high.

God, I have a feeling that he is going to get along with Uncle Naruto. _But only if he ever meet him._

"Hey, little man. Why are you crying? Uchihas don't cry." I picked him up and gently rocked him (don't ask where I learnt how to do that).

His cries became softer as I cradled and rocked him again (which part of "don't ask" do you not get?).

When I bent my head to kiss his cheek, he suckled my nose softly.

"Oh, so you're hungry? That's what the fuss is about? Well, Mama might have a solution for that," I whispered and stroked his raven locks as he stared at me.

"Mama, we are hungry!" I said while sitting on the living room couch, not taking my eyes from the baby in my arms- who was starting to get rather pumped up.

"Oh, we have a milk bottle. Let me go get it," she turned off the TV and kissed our son's head before disappearing to the kitchen.

"Hey, little man. I missed you. Can you say Dada? Say Dada," I mouthed the word 'Dada' and he started laughing, slapping his tiny hands together.

Our "conversation" went for a few minutes and Sakura came with heated breast milk bottle. She handed me the bottle and I tried to latch it on his mouth.

We have come to find that he was not very fond of bottles. He prefers it direct from the original source. Hn, like father like son.

Anyway, he started to suck on the milk nonetheless due to his hunger.

Sakura laid her head against my shoulder.

"Sakura, when Itachi grows a little older, can I teach him ninjutsu?"

To my surprise, she let out a laugh, "ofcourse. Why do you ask for permission? He is your son too. But where will you teach him?"

"In the forest, maybe."

"Yeah, sure."

"Can we make more Uchiha babies tonight? You can't resist me forever. I have needs," I smirked.

"You seem to be asking a lot of questions tonight," she ignored my question.

She's killing me before I commit suicide.

"Hn. Then why don't you make it even and ask me some."

Aaaand she just had to press the 'freeze' button.

"Now that Naruto is hokage, _can we go back to Konoha?_"

* * *

Let's see his answer in the next chappy, shall we?

Review?


	9. Chapter 9: Orange Hokage

HEY PPL! HERE IS CHAPPY 9! YOU ARE IN FOR A SURPRISE IN THIS ONE!

And yeah, my dear reviewers.

ImaFREAK: yay! sasusaku really is cute.. as for Sasu, you have read this chappy to know his response. arigatou na!

Naruto-and-Avatar-lover982: hehe. i like that line too, "like father like son." :P arigatou.

HinatasHelper: hehe. nice review. i dont know why but i really like your opinion. well, let's see what happens. arigatou.

Faeriette: THANK U A LOT! *gives faeriette a big hug*

ThinkingOfRobCullen: dont ask :P hehe. i will try to include father-son family bonding scene in every chap. glad you liked it. arigatou.

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: YOU ARE SO DAMN RIGHT, BUDDY! arigatou!

pwnedurdad: i am glad to hear that you are waiting for the next chap. well, here it is. arigatou!

nasamaru484: I LOVE the way you think. enjoy this chappy. Arigatou!

Angelndevil1: yep. big trouble. arigatou.

kattylin: thankyou for your support. i am not planning to make this fic a "gomen, discontinued" one. ARIGATOU!

wow. that was lots. now, let's move on, shall we.

XD

* * *

Chapter 9

(Sakura's POV)

I could tell that he was not very fond of my question. He stared at me with a blank expression before shifting his eyes to gaze at our son who is currently sucking on the bottle.

"We can't," he whispered. "The council is still there."

.

.

Silence.

.

"If I'm not getting any tonight, can we bring little man to our room to sleep?"

I burst out laughing and he glared.

"It's your fault that you keep resisting me. Is it because I have a little package?"

"Oh, honey, trust me. Your package is not little," I smiled and gave a peck on his cheek. He gave a small smile. "I'll go make the bed."

I entered our room and went to straighten the covers (no doubt, designed with the Uchiha crest). I brought one of Itachi's covers (yep, you can only guess the design) and neatly placed it on the center of the bed. I dusted the place a little.

After sometime, Sasuke-kun came in with a sleeping Itachi in his arms.

"He drank half of his bottle," Sasuke-kun informed, while laying Itachi down and tucking him under his covers.

"Oh, that's fine. Maybe he'll wake up early in the morning when he's hungry."

I gave Sasuke-kun a full kiss on the lips and turned to walk off but he swirled me around and sucked my lips hungrily.

Oh, boy.

Testosterones came alive!

I felt one of his hands cup my bottom and the other cup my breast.

He pushed his tongue deep into my and explored.

Oh-Em-Gee! He's tongue raping me!

I quickly broke away and glared at him.

"Sasuke-kun! There's a baby in this room! Have you no manners?"

"Hn. Then why don't you _**punish**_ me," he smiled seductively.

"It's not funny, Sasuke-kun!"

"Not supposed to be. It's supposed to be erotic."

"Urgh! You are impossible! Just not tonight, okay?"

He sighed, "Hn. Fine. But you owe me," he gave me a peck on the lips, "you owe me _**big**_."

I stared at him, slightly dumbfounded. He lay down on the bed next to Itachi and wrapped a protective arm over the young one. He whispered a silent 'good night, little man' and settled.

I finally found my voice, "HEY! I DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING BIG!"

"Jeez, Sakura. There's a baby sleeping in this room. Have you no manners?"

I can only guess that he was smirking as he buried his face in the pillow.

I sighed and walked towards the living room for some cleaning.

Ever since Itachi came, the house is always a little disarranged. I wouldn't have time to do any of the household work if he's all grumpy.

And also when Sasuke-kun gets horny (which is all the time), I wouldn't have the chance to do anything. He'll get all touchy-touchy and clingy-clingy and kissy-kissy and toungy-toungy and fu-you get the point right?

Bottom line, the house is garbage and Uchihas need attention. Buut I love them nonetheless. Not Uchiha Madara and other evil Uchihas camping in hell.

Anyway.

By the time I went back to our room after cleaning, both of my boys were fast asleep.

I lay down next to Itachi and kissed them goodnight before falling into one hell of a sleep.

NEXT MORNING (Sasuke-kun's POV)

I woke up to feeling of someone tugging at my hair. I opened my eyes to see a very awake and laughing Itachi by my side.

His tiny hand grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled. I winced to the pressure on the base of my hair roots. Itachi only laughed with glee.

Ah, my little monster is having fun pulling my butt. I mean the chicken butt.

"Ow, you're hurting Dada," gently, I untangled his fist from my hair and kissed his soft palm.

Itachi stared at me for a moment, then started making some baby gurgling sounds.

"Aren't you an energetic one? You get that right from your mother- who isn't here…"

I scanned the room to find her missing. Then, I caught the aroma of breakfast coming from the kitchen.

"Let's go, little man. Mama's making breakfast."

I took the wriggling Itachi from bed and headed towards the kitchen.

I entered the kitchen to find Sakura plating up two plates.

Ooooh! My favorite dish; sliced raw tomatoes!

She wore pink shorts with a black tank top which hugged her curves perfectly. My eyes lingered around her cleavage as she bent to place the plate on my side of the table.

Ooooh! The things she does to me.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" I found her smiling at me, "and ohayo to you too, baby."

"Hn."

As I sat on the chair, she took Itachi and gave him a kiss-who was waving his arms frantically in the air, probably happy to see his mother.

"You could at least wear a shirt or something, Sasuke-kun."

Then I realized that I was still clad only in my boxers I wore to sleep last night.

"I just woke up," I took a bite from my tomato-chan. "Plus, you aren't wearing much yourself either."

I smirked.

"That's because today's cleaning day. I'm cleaning today and I want you to take care of Itachi today."

"Fine, just hand me your breasts and we'll both make it through the day," I gave her a smug look, even though I knew what's to come. "We both luuurrvv it."

Sakura turned red with both embarrassment and anger. She opened her mouth to scold me but she was cut off by the doorbell.

Saved by the bell!

"I'll get it!" I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and made an escape.

Still smirking, I opened the door, not noticing the familiar chakra. The moment my onyx eyes met his sky blue ones, I felt my blood freeze. Never thought that I would ever see him again. The visitor stared at me as his blonde hair and the orange hokage robe waved furiously with the wind.

The man pointed an accusing finger at me.

"TEME! WEAR SOME CLOTHES! YOU LOOK LIKE A PERVERT!"

* * *

wow. . XD

do i get a review?


	10. Chapter 10: Invitation and a Surprise

I'm so sorry, I don't feel like writing too much. And this chap won't be too much funny coz I'm kinda out of t lately.

Anyway, I read your reviews and they are AWESOME! I really appreciate those who review like all of my chapters. Thankyou ALL for your support!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10 (Sasuke-kun's POV)

I stared at the loud hokage with wide eyes.

H-how did this d-dobe find us? (Wow, an Uchiha is stuttering. Never heard that before, did ya.)

"Sasuke-kun, what's with the loud noise? Itachi might get scare-" I could feel Sakura stop at the doorway.

"Naruto," she whispered.

Naruto's gaze followed behind me; to sakura.

.

.

Silence.

.

Wait for it.

.

.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted loudly with excitement and I groaned. Seriously! Why does he have to be that loud?

"IS THAT THE LITTLE BASTARD? HEY THERE! COME TO UNCLE NARUTO!"

Naruto outstretched his arm and make an attempt to step inside but I held him back.

He's not getting anywhere near my son!

"Don't even think of touching my child!" I gripped his arm tightly before he can step any near to my family.

I think I heard his bone cracking, but oh well.

"Don't be ridiculous, teme! I'm his uncle and I'm seeing him for the first time," Naruto whined.

Hn. So much for becoming the hokage; the fool hasn't changed a bit!

"Hn. When you lay your hands on our son, that would be the _last_ time we will be seeing him. I don't trust Konoha. I don't trust _**you**_," I gritted my teeth angrily.

I gripped his hand tighter and I heard more bones cracking. Oh, well.

Naruto winced from the pain. Not physical, but emotional. My harsh words must have hurt him.

"What are talking about," Naruto bent his head low. "That was the council's fault and I got rid of them."

"What?" Sakura and said in unison.

"I said I got rid of them. And Danzo and the geezer advisors too. Heh, face it, I don't need advisors. I don't listen to them anyway!" Naruto gave a foolish grin and rubbed the back of his head. "And you guys are coming back with me!"

"H-how do we believe you?" Sakura asked. "As much as I want our child to grow up in Konoha, we don't know if you are telling the truth. We can't take the risk"

"Sakura-chan, why would I lie to you? You guys may have start your own family, but you guys are still the only family I got. Have you ever considered how I felt when you left?" Naruto whispered, and I had no choice. I let go off his arm.

He had a point. We are his family.

He made his way towards a smiling Sakura and an overjoyed Itachi.

"Hey! Is that the little teme? Come to uncle Naruto! What's his name? Is it Naruto?" Naruto picked Itachi from Sakura- who seemed really overjoyed. I knew it! I knew Itachi would like Naruto!

"Hn. Like we would name our child after an ingredient of an unhealthy food." I watched as Naruto sat on the couch with Itachi, who was pulling on his robe.

"Oh, then his name is tomato?" Naruto gave me a smug look.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I clenched my fist.

The dobe still gets on my nerves!

"His name his Itachi Uchiha," Sakura answered before sitting on the coffee table.

"Oh, really? Is that your name, little teme? You should know you are getting a cousin to play with." Naruto tickled Itachi's stomach.

I sat down on the couch, beside Naruto, "Hn. Who's life did you destroy now, dobe?"

I have to admit. I am a little curious as to whom my best friend has gotten pregnant. I am happy too that he found his own happiness as I found mine.

"Shut up, teme! Hinata-chan is really lucky to have me. She is five months pregnant, teme. WE ARE HAVING A GIRL!"

"Keep it down,dobe. I don't want my child to go deaf because of your loudspeaker."

Hn. So, it is the Hyuuga girl.

"I think little teme likes me," Naruto raised Itachi as the little infant laughed with glee. "So, are you coming with me?"

Sakura turned towards me and gave a pleading look. I sighed.

"Hn. Fine."

Sakura stayed still for a minute. And then jumped. On me. She wrapped her arms around me and gave a tight hug.

It isn't that I don't appreciate it. It's just that the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra wasn't helping my bulge.

"You heard that little teme? We are going to konoha! We are gonna have so much fun!"

"thank you, thank you, thank you, than…"

Now again, I'm not quite sure I heard the rest of whatever she said, because I was concentrating on feeling her breasts on my chest on grinding my pelvis into hers gently.

I guess she sensed what I was trying to get at, and stood up quickly, much to my disappointment.

My hands grabbed hers auomatically and I gave a look which practically screamed," !"

"Itachi needs a bath, Sasuke-kun!" She whispered and I let go off her hand with a sigh.

I swear, she wants me to hang myself with sexual frustration! Am I that bad in bed? Or couch? Or kitchen? Or in the woods? Or the hospital? Or the bathroom? Or the hokage room? I can go on and on about all places we did it. (And yes, we did do it in the hokage room one time when Tsunade passed out with too much alcohol. And Sakura was looking rather sexy when she was furious. We did it right on the table where Tsunade had passed out. Sakura got really angry. But you can guess that led to another round. Good times!)

Sakura took Itachi from Naruto and disappeared to the bathroom to give him a shower.

Naruto scooted near me and whispered, "I have a gift for you in Konoha."

"What?"

"I have a surprise for you in Konoha," he gave a somewhat mischievious smile. "You don't have to _bang_ Sakura-chan to achieve your goal anymore."

"Hn? Are you planning to take Sakura away from me?"

"Nah-uh! I aint giving you any hints. It's a surprise."

He flashed his infamous grin.

What is he up to now?

* * *

Sorry, iknow this chap sucks.

Anyway.

readers, who think that runaway is gonna end soon, NO WAY! There's a lot to come! Remember Naruto's "surprise"? It's gonna be one hell of a surprise!

Ja ne!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11: Property Of Sakura Uchiha

Ugh. My vacation was terrible. (those who didnt know I was on a vac, check my profile.) and now that school has started, it's really a pain in the ass.

But I will update soon, dont worry.

And yeah, thanks everyone who reviewed. There was one reviewer who said that this was the best naruto fanfic ever, i AM REALLY HAPPY! THANKS A LOT PPL. YOU ALL ROCK!

And yeah, I have started a drabble fic of Sasuke and Sakura. You guys should check it out. M getting good reviews for it.

NOw, enough of my nonsense.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11

(Sakura's POV)

Words can't express how happy I am. Finally! We are going back to Konoha.

I smiled as I watched Itachi sleeping in his crib. He looks so peaceful and innocent.

Sasuke-kun had suggested that we stay for the night and leave the next morning. We still have to return the apartment keys to the landlord.

So, I made the futon on the floor of Itachi's room for Naruto to sleep in. He might be the current Hokage but I'm not giving him any special treatments. Plus, I have something special planned for Sasuke-kun so I'm not giving up our comfy bed. I owed Sasuke-kun _**big**_ anyways.

After making Naruto's futon, I returned to the living room- to find both Idiots glaring at each other.

Ugh! Some things just never change.

"What are you two fighting about now?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest, completely annoyed by the two.

"Sakura-chan! Look! Teme thinks that I'm gonna take you away from him! NOW WHY WOULD I DO THAT, SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke-kun and whined like a child.

Now, I hope all of his kids turn out just like him. (Note the sarcasm. I don't wanna deal with any of that whining. Thankgod I have an emotionally retarded bastard for a fiancé.)

"Hn. I told you to keep it down, dobe. My child is sleeping. Besides, you might be a council member transformed into Naruto," Sasuke-kun said in a bored manner, as if he was talking about the weather.

Oh. Em. Gee. He's provoking him!

"Oh, really? Then to prove you wrong, I will have to say something _only_ Naruto, huh?" Naruto eyes glinted with mischief and Sasuke-kun stared at him suspiciously.

"Oii, teme! Remember the time I caught you writing '**Property of Sakura Uchiha'** with a marker **on your penis** when we were genin?"

"NARUTO, YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!"

Within a blink of an eye, the blond was tackled to the ground by a furious Uchiha who started punching him in the face.

Seriously? Sasuke-kun did that? That soo…sexy?

Ugh. Maybe I'm just getting horny.

I twitched at the sound of my T.V thrown to the floor. It really broke. Even Sasuke-kun and I don't do that much damage while we were having desperate sex.

"For kami's sake, STOP FIGHTING NOW! NARUTO, go to sleep. NOW!"

Sasuke-kun sighed and got off Naruto who mumbled a small 'good night' and dragged his feet to Itachi's room.

"Sasuke-kun! I can understand why Naruto but, you too? Stop bugging him and let them be for a while," I scolded him while making my way to the bathroom.

Sasuke-kun just 'hn-ed' and walked to the bedroom.

After a few minutes, I emerged from the bathroom wearing a green lacy bra and panties under Sasuke-kun's over-sized shirt.

I opened the door to our room and gently closed it behind me. Sasuke-kun was sitting on the bed, wearing his sleeping boxers. He leaned against the headboard and stared at his hands on his lap.

For a second, I thought he was plotting something to get under my shirt. But he looks too….sad.

I made my way towards him slowly and sat on his lap. He encircled his arms around my waist as I stroked his locks.

"What's the matter?" I whispered as I stared at his onyx eyes.

"Nothing. Just thinking about Konoha. I wonder if they will accept us back."

"Ofcourse, they will! We ran away for a valid reason," I whispered before sucking his lips softly.

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Now drop the subject 'cause I've got something _really_ enjoyable planned for you."

I gave him a seductive smile.

"Enjoyable?"

"And sexy."

"Hn. What are you wearing underneath?" He started nipping my neck.

"The green lingerie you bought for me the other day."

By the mentioning of 'green lingerie, his eyes stood out. And some other organ of his too, but I'll get to that later. ;)

He always gets so turned on when I'm wearing green. He says it brings out my eyes and breasts. I understand the eyes part, but not the latter. Lord knows what's going on that perverted mind of his.

I can now feel his boner poking hard on my slightly damp panties, as if it was threatening to penetrate _**through**_ the panties if I didn't let him have his way with me.

He gazed at me with lustful eyes he always gave me, and I can only imagine that he was undressing me in his mind.

A smirk grazed across his lips, "then it's only fair that I get to see you in it."

I smirked too, "You will see me in it. But after I've seen you. _**All**_ of you."

I didn't let him respond. Instead, I shut his mouth with a fierce kiss. I trailed kisses along his neck and trailed my tongue down his sexy chest, down to his stomach.

By now, he was panting harshly.

"Sak-Sakura."

His hands came to squeeze my breast but I held it down.

With my free hand, I yanked his boxers off and licked the tip of his manhood. His body froze and he sucked in a harsh breath.

I smirked at the effect I had on him.

I took his hardened member in to my mouth sucked gently. How it fits in my mouth, I don't know.

He grabbed the back of my head and guided me.

"Sakura..D-don't stop, Ah!"

I didn't.

I sucked him till he screamed my name.

After licking away his cum, I bent down to retrieve something from the dresser.

He saw the opportunity and ripped off my shirt- wait, it's his shirt. I saw his member hardening again, at the sight of me.

"Sakura, I n-need to be inside you," he whispered to me, staring at my breast. More like he was whispering to my breast.

"Oh, honey, you will be. But after I do this."

After retrieving the marker from my dresser, I started writing on his penis. Confused, he looked at what I was writing.

I wrote, 'PROPERTY OF SAKURA UCHIHA' with big bold letters.

He gave a chuckle.

Just when I was about to kiss it, the door connecting to Itachi's room swung open.

"Sakura-chan, do you have a band-aid, 'cause teme really beat m-OH MY EYES! MY NOT SO VIRGIN EYES! ATLEAST LOCK THE D-hey teme, don't you ever wash your thing? 'property of sakura uchiha is still writte-"

"NAARUTO YOU BAKA!" And I punched his stomach, sending him flying outside our window.

* * *

hehe. so, do i get a review?


	12. Chapter 12:Family

Hei people! I'm here again. With a new chap. since this chap will be short, i will update the next in two days time.

and as usual, reviews makes me happy! I loved your reviews.

Sasuke is a horny bastard isnt he?

El-OH-EL! Anyway. The "surprise" will be cleared in this chap.

Enjoy.

* * *

(Sasuke-kun's POV)

So, let's see what happened last night… Oh yes, Naruto got beat up by me _**and**_ Sakura… However, I was at loss. Because, I only got a blowjob.

Sakura didn't want to have sex after the Naruto barging in thing. She said something about not in the mood. I hate Naruto so much right now.

Because of that Idiot, I was not able to be inside of Sakura's **wet, hot, tight**-Oh my god, I need to take a deep breath.

Sigh.

Anyway.

Moving on.

We are currently walking through the forests. I carried my sleeping son, while Sakura walked beside me and Naruto ahead of us. We have been traveling for the past 12 hours, taking a break every now and then.

I looked at Naruto walking ahead us. He walked lazily, complaining about long journeys and lack of ramen. He was doing the former a lot, even right now.

"NE, SAKURA-CHAN! Are you sure we can't make ramen in forests."

"Quit whining, dobe. Cant you see that my child sleeping."

Just when would he stop whining? Most importantly, we will reach Konoha in 15 minutes, and he can eat all the Ramen he wants after that.

"Yes, Naruto. We can't."

I could tell that even Sakura was fed up with his whining.

I felt Itachi shift in my arm, while tugging at my collar with his tiny hands.

"Sakura, do you think he needs more milk? I don't like the way he is acting."

"Nah. He's fine. He is just feeling a little motion sickness."

Sakura gave me a smile.

"Is that right, little man. You feeling sick?"

I watched as his big eyes fluttered open. He stared at me for moment but went back to snuggling my chest and closed his eyes.

"RAMEN-CHAN!"

I flinched at his sudden loud voice. I swear, I sometimes have a feeling he misses that unhealthy food than his pregnant girlfriend!

"RAMEN-CHAN! I AM COMING! Teme! Your surprise is waiting at the door. I am going to eat my Ramen-chan!"

And with a yellow flash, he was gone.

Diverting my eyes straight ahead, I froze to the spot.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun! Isnt that your-"

"My whole clan." I don't know how I found my voice. The dobe really did this? How?

Believe it or not, but no more than 10 feet ahead of me, in front of the Konoha gates, stood the whole Uchiha clan, my father, mother and my **brother** (Teehee!) at the center, STARING RIGHT BACK AT ME!

.

.

.

And yeah, I don't know why my son found this very moment the best to relieve his motion sickness on me.

* * *

Puleezu review. They are the motivation for me to write the next chapter.

Arigatou!

Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13: Family Dinner

Oh-Em-Gee1 So many reviews! I was kinda not expecting it since the chapter was so short.

Anyway.

Sorry for the delay, school sucks. That's my excuse.

Those of who are wondering, the Uchiha clan was resurrected by Naruto. Dont ask how he did that. we aill know later on. ;)

I dedicate this chapter to ALL the reviewers who has reviewed up to now. YOU GUYS ROCK!

Enjoy the chap.

* * *

I can't believe he just puked on me. HE PUKED ON ME! ON ME!

Most importantly, I can't believe what's happening around me. I stared at my mother for a moment, then at nii-san. Then at my father who remained as stoic as ever, since I can remember him.

He stared at me with those blank obsidian eyes as if _accusing_ me for something. And I somehow have a feeling that he is.

"Sakura…I want _so bad_ to run away right now…" I whispered.

It was true. If I ran away, I don't have to deal with all the stares and daggers and…feathers. Sorry, I just wanted it to rhyme but couldn't think of a word.

Anyway.

The staring competition ended when my enthusiastic ex-dead mother came walked towards me as a loving smile plastered in her face.

"OH MY GOD! Is that my grandson? He is soo cute! Let me hold him. Sasuke, wipe that off your shirt," by that, she threw me a napkin (which came out of nowhere, now I am scared. Are they ghosts?) and took little man away.

I wiped the vomit from my shirt as I listened to her talk.

"He really is cute. Sasuke, can't believe you actually had it in you! You beat your brother in this, who I think is gay." I inwardly flinched at her assumptions.

"AND MY GOD! MY SOON-TO-BE DAUGHTER-IN-LAW IS SOO BEAUTIFUL!"

And she gave Sakura a big born crushing hug, but careful enough not to crush the baby with it.

"Sasuke, take the baby and walk to the Uchiha compound with us. The woman can go to her home," My father talked for the first time and started to walked away.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of rage inside. Sakura is not going anywhere!

"B-but Fugak-"

"Mikoto. She is not one of us. I won't let her inside the Uchiha district," my father turned to my mother and spoke monotonously.

That's it!

"Father! She is the mother of my child and my fiancé! She's staying with me whether you like-"

"Otou-san," nii-san spoke for the first time. "They came after a long journey. We should let them rest a bit."

"Hn." With that, my father walked away.

THE FAMILY DINNER.

My mother and Sakura and had prepared dinner. Currently, Tou-san, nii-san, kaa-san, Sakura(whom I have dragged here. She was a bit reluctant after learning that my father doesn't like her) and I sat at the dinner table.

I could see Sakura nervously nibbling her food with her luscious and sexy lips. Ugh. How I wish my penis was between those lips like last night. My penis slowly moving against those lips while I held her soft, silky and sexy hair. God and the way her breast moved against the motion, tempting me to envelope her creamy, warm breast and suck it as if there is no tomo-

Before I knew it, I am sitting with a boner at the family dinner with my whole ex-dead family present.

Oh.

Dear.

Lord.

Sensing something wrong, Sakura placed her hand on my thigh and gave me a worried look. Her hand on my thigh was definitely not helping my hard-on.

I managed to wave my head and indicate that everything was fine.

I sucked in a breath and changed my position awkwardly.

"So, Sasuke, mind telling me why you left the village?" My father spoke.

"ah- They were going to kill our son," I shifted in the chair again.

"I know that. I meant before. You ran away with Orochimaru," My father stated as if he was talking about weather.

"I did NOT runaway with Orochimaru. I went to train," GAWD! The way he said it, it was as if I was a pedophile's boy-toy.

I could see that Sakura was suppressing her giggles (Hn. She is soo gonna get it tonight. I'm gonna pound her till the whole district hears that we are making love). My brother smirked. My mother openly laughed. And my father just had his stoic expression.

"Hn. Sasuke. We need to talk," my father stated. "I do not approve of the girl you have chosen."

I knitted my eyebrows and narrowed my eyes, "and why don't you? Everything is planned, anyway. She has the Uchiha ring, she is the mother of my child and I love her."

"She can always return the ring. And we can find a another woman to nurture your child and marry-"

"Fugaku! This is insane! Our son loves her and she is a great wo-"

"Mikoto. Stop interrupting. Like I said, we can find another woman from a real clan. She does not even have a kekkei genkai. I'm sure she is disciplined one but she is just not wort-"

That's when I snapped.

"URG! DON'T YOU DARE SAY SHE IS NOT WORTHY!" I stood up and slammed my hands on the table. Sakura placed her hand on mine to calm me down BUT I SURE AS HELL AM NOT GOING TO!

"NOT WORTHY? NOT WORTHY OF WHAT? THIS FUCKING PATHETIC MANSION? MAY I TELL YOU THAT SHE IS THE WOMAN WHO TOOK CARE OF ME **AND** YOUR GOD DAMNED FUCKING MANSION WHEN YOU WERE SIX FEET UNDER! SHE IS THE APPERENTICE OF THE GODAIME AND SHE MADE IT TO A JOUNIN **WITHOUT** THAT FUCKING KEKKEI GENKAI. MAY I REMIND YOU THAT THE FACT THAT YOU ARE OBSESSED WITH POWER IS THE REASON WHY YOU WERE DEAD IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND I REALLY WISH THAT MY BESTFRIEND DIDN'T RESURRECT YOU! SHE PREPARES MY MEALS DAILY AND FUCKING TAKES CARE OF ME WHEN I'M SICK. SHE ACCOMPANIES ME TO YOUR GRAVES WHEN I MISS YOU. SHE SACRIFICES HER TIME AND ENERGY SO THAT I WOULD NOT FEEL LONELY! SHE GAVE ME EVERYTHING THAT YOU COULD NOT! **AND SHE FUCKING SATISFIES ME IN THE GOD DAMNED BED**! IS THE BONER RIGHT HERE NOT ENOUGH OF A PROOF TO YOU THAT I WILL NEVER LEAVE HER? YOU ARE PATHETIC, FATHER!"

Then I heard my little man's cry from our room; probably due to the loud noise.

"Excuse me. My child needs us. Sakura come with me. I think he needs milk."

"H-Hai."

Sakura was trembling and tears streamed down her face. I wiped it away as soon as we were inside the room. She does not need to cry over my father. He doesn't deserve a shit.

* * *

Done. How was it?


	14. Chapter 14: Testosterone with Legs

Hey! I am so happy that I got so may reviews, so I planned to update a little earlier.

This is a gift to all reviewers who reviewed the last chap.

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only peppermintginger Inuyashainy Naruto-and-Avatar-lover982 LocaLover TheBrokenWriter SomeSecretsAreBestKeptSecret Yue Heartphilia AlexisCullen13 nasamaru484 Hotaru Himura Angelndevil1 fell95

And yeah, those of who are waiting for my drabble fic update, I STILL HAVENT GOT A PROMPT! I BEG YOU PEOPLE TO GIVE ME SUGGESTION. ANY suggestion!

Arigatou.

* * *

(Saucekay-kun's POV)

"Ichiraku ramen is the best DATTEBAYO!" my idiot of a best friend exclaimed happily after he ordered yet another bowl.

Sigh

How many has he devoured? Five?

I haven't even touched mine yet. Too many things are fogging my head. Gawd. I just want to go home, take a bath and sleep _inside_ Sakura. But I need to ask somethings from dobe.

…If only he would stop talking about his noodles.

"Teme! Why haven't you touched your ramen? If you don't like it, I could eat it for you," he pointed his chopsticks towards me in a dramatic manner.

I sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Dobe, care to explain?"

"Explain what, teme?"

I rolled my eyes for his obliviousness, "It's not like I haven't noticed that my long dead family is back from their graves. How did you do it, you knucklehead?"

"Oh, right!" He dropped his chopsticks diverted his attention to me. "Watch this, teme!"

I stared at him and was completely shocked when his blue eyes changed. His blue eyes were now replaced with some circles around the pupil. My eyes widened.

I heard about it! The eyes that the Rikodou Sennin possessed.

THE RINNEGAN!

HOW?

"H-how?"

By this, Naruto seemed a little sad.

"A lot happened while you were gone,Sasuke." He whispered. "Ero-sennin was killed by Pain. I got so angry. He was my Godfather! The closest to a family I had! A-and HE FUCKING KILLED HIM!"

Naruto was now in tears and silently I listened to him.

"I got so infuriated that I hunted Pain down in the rain village. He possessed the rinnegan, but I managed to take him down with my sage mode I mastered. He was ero-sennin's student and he wanted peace. But he wanted to make peace by destruction, and I convinced him otherwise. Before he died, he gave me this rinnegan and entrusted me to find true peace."

.

.

.

.

"AND I THOUGHT WHY NOT RESSURECT UCHIHA CLAN WITH THE RINNEGAN AND PAT YOUR SORRY ASS!"

Naruto grinned and I growled.

Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, "You should have seen your father's face when he looked at your record and saw that you went to Orochimaru. HE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT RUNNING AWAY WITH A PEDOPHILE!"

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!" And I punched his face, knocking him off the chair.

Did he _have_ to say that out loud when everyone is watching?

I slowly slid from my own stool and started to walk away. I could hear Naruto screaming.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DIDN'T PAY THE BILL AND NOW I HAVE TO! GET YOUR BITCHING ASS BACK HEAR YOU BASTARD! I AM SOO GONNA KILL YO…"

The rant went on and on but I just waved my hands and walked towards the Uchiha district. My watch read 8:30 PM so I hurried my way before Sakura could worry.

Plus, this is the time of the day when Sakura takes her night showers so I might get myself _clean and dirty_ with her. You know, a steaming hot shower with her naked; totally saves the water bills. Since she gave birth recently, I should at least help her with bathing. Wash her creamy thighs and her beautiful breast which is held on her chest so firmly. Running my fingers against her soapy, flat stomach and oh gawd her breasts- okay I really need to hurry now.

I entered the living and was about to dash in to our room when a voice stopped me, "Sasuke. Come sit here with me for a moment."

I turned my head towards the voice and was greeted to the sight of my father on the armchair, his eyes boring into mine.

I slowly walked and sat across from him.

There was a long moment of silence started talked, "when are you planning to wed her?"

"A-are you saying that you-"

He sighed.

"Yes, I do. I approve of her. For the moment, I thought my child hasn't grown up. But Mikoto was right. You have indeed become a man and can make decisions on your own. I suggest that you do not waste time and get married as soon as possible."

.

.

"Arigatou, Otou-san."

"Hn. I have contacted the dress makers. They will arrive tomorrow morning."

"Hn."

I put on a blank expression and retired to my bedroom slowly. But from inside, I was bubbling with happiness!

I opened the door of our bedroom at the same moment Sakura stepped out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel. My eyes wandered around her luscious body and unconsciously licked my bottom lips.

"Stop staring. It's not like you're going to get any," she chuckled and went inside the walk-in closet in search for her night cloths.

I wrapped my arms around her from behind, "Hey, sexy. Guess what my father told just now?"

She turned her head towards me and smirked, "That I am an obnoxious prostitute who is in love his mansion."

"Shut up, you crazy woman. He approves of us!"

Her eyes widened, "Really?"

I smirked.

"That's great."

"I know. And he arranged the dress makers for tomorrow morning. Be ready."

"Uh-huh."

She shuffled through the cloths to find her nighties while I ran my fingers over her exposed arms. I showered her smooth shoulders with wet kisses but she kept on searching for her cloths, completely ignoring me. Heck, she didn't even let a single moan!

I began to get a little frustrated so planned to be a little rough. I grinded my pelvis against her buttocks as I grabbed both her breasts from behind.

She moved my hands away, "Sas-Sasuke! Have some patience! Let me find my cloths and we can do it in bed."

"Hn. You don't need them."

Before she even knew it, I backed her to the nearest wall and started to open mouth kiss her.

She moaned as I grabbed both her full breasts and pushed them together, making them move the way I dreamed for oh-so many months.

I squeezed her breasts lightly and was about to take off the annoying towel when the sound of throat clearing interrupted.

Who the _**fuck**_ is it now?

"You, testosterone with legs, get out of this room right now."

Sakura looked flushed and so embarrassed and I glanced at the owner of the voice with annoyance.

My mother stood at the doorway, arms crossed over her chest.

"Why should I? This is my room."

She let out a chuckle, "Well, not for this month, anyways. You guys are not married yet, so you can't sleep on the same bed. Go to the guest room, I cleaned it just now."

"What?" I hissed. "We have been sleeping on the same bed ever since we got together! Why should it be any different now?"

"Yeah, that's what I said to your father. But he says it's some Uchiha tradition crap. Just go with it and bear it for the time being. You don't want your father to change his mind, now would you?"

"Hn. Don't you think that this is over. I'll be back to _screw_ you this midnight when my father is sleeping," I whispered in Sakura's ear sensually before giving it a lick.

She glared at me.

Before, I took my sleeping boxers and exited the room, I heard my mother say, "Don't be hopeless Sakura, you'll get used it. All Uchihas are horny, even his stoic father."

.

It was 11 PM and I could not sleep, The reason? Sakura.

I am so used to sleeping near her that I cannot sleep without her anymore. The warmth of her body, her comfy breasts as fluffy as a pillow, the sweet scent of her hair, the rhythmic beat of her heart lulling me to sleep; I missed all of it.

I rolled on the guest bed and tried to sleep but to no avail. I thought of slipping in to our bed with Sakura but thought better of it. Father might be still awake.

I moved myself from the bed and dragged my feet to the kitchen.

The lights of the kitchen were on. Hoping that it was Sakura, I hurried through the door, but found my brother sipping apple juice.

I poured myself a cup and sat on the stool near the small island of the kitchen.

.

.

"Otouto, you named your son after me?'

"Yes. Sakura suggested it," I replied without glancing.

He let out a deep chuckle, "You really found yourself a woman."

"Hn. And what about you? Planning on dying celibate?"

I smirked.

"Please. Death is far away, I was born to this world_ recently_. I have so much to _**discover**_."

"Hn. I rather not know about my nii-san's sex life."

"I'm guessing father kicked you out of your room. You look…_deprived_ of something."

"Not just deprived. Jealous. Jealous of thinking how many lucky people are there this moment having sex with their loved ones."

"Ah- Fugaku! Harder! Faster. Oh god! Deeper! Aaahh!"

"Mikoto, you are so sexy! Ah! Oh god!"

Oh.

Dear.

Lord.

*Awkward moment*

.

.

"Otouto, I'm going for some training outside. Want to spar with me?"

"Yeah, totally!"

* * *

El-Oh-El! Uchihas ARE testosterone with legs!

Mikoto and Fugaku! XD

Review? Pweese.


	15. Chapter 15: Wedding plans and Stuff

Hey ppl. Sorry for the late delay. I just have been absorbed in this new manga I started to read, completely forgot about this.

I have sent PM to ppl but very less of them replied back. :(

I love you guys anyway. Thankyou for the support.

Enjoy.

* * *

(Sasu-kun's POV)

3 AM.

Itachi and I just had a sparring match at the river bank of Uchiha compound. Well, except for, it's not a river bank anymore. We just devastated the place.

And now, we are walking towards our home front door, completely exhausted.

"Otouto, you really have become stronger," he said as we walked together.

We entered the front door quietly, wondering that our parents had finished their, you know….you know the… whatever, you get it, right.

Shivers.

I don't want to remember what I heard. Or imagine what made them make those sounds.

"Hn. You are not so bad yourself for a person who jumped up from his grave," I smirked.

I can't deny it. _Itachi niisan is as strong as ever._

He growled and stomped his feet, making his way towards his room. My smirk only widened.

I stared at the door of my own room for a moment. Father is sleeping so it may be okay to slip in to bed with Sakura.

I slowly opened the door to find Sakura sleeping, the covers covering up to her neck. Her hair lay messy as she breathed evenly.

I closed the door and walked to sit on the edge of the bed, near her. I brushed some of her pink locks from her face and rubbed her cheeks gently.

In the process, the sheet shifted, uncovering her bare arm. Being suspicious, I lifted the sheet to see underneath.

**FUCK.**

She was sleeping naked!

I sucked in sharp intakes of breath, trying to refrain myself from jumping on her at the very moment.

She did that a lot when I wasn't around. Even before, when I came home early after missions, I would find her sleeping naked. It's not that I don't appreciate it. I just would appreciate it more if she would do that often when _**I'm**_ around.

Anyway, I stripped myself too. Slowly I slipped inside the covers with her and lay my head on her chest, while I embraced her small figure.

Maybe I should make a move on her. Yeah, that's right. She's my fiancé afterall. Meaning I can do anything I want with her. Hn.

I cupped her full breast and was about squeeze it when-

"Ohh Fugaku! You just can't keep your hands off me, can you? Ohh God! Harder! Jam your big dick harder Fugaku!"

I facepalmed myself and buried head inbetween Sakura's breasts and let sleep consume me, all the while cursing my father's choice of thin walling and his dick (*cough*his big dick. Source: My mother).

NEXT MORNING.

I was having a nice dream when I was woken up how NO ONE would want to wake up. My woman wasn't beside me and worst of all, someone just splashed cold water on my head.

I groaned and directed my gaze towards the person.

My mother stood smiling, while she held a jug half filled with cold water.

Hn. How inconsiderate of my mother. Just because he got some last night, doesn't mean she has to kill my mood.

"Get up, Uchiha Sasuke! It is noon already! Your father ordered that we have the wedding tomorrow. He doesn't believe that you can control your hormones anymore. Sakura-chan went to the tailor. We've got lots of crap to do!" she placed her left hand on her hip. "Your father assigned you to choose a place for the wedding . Since that is your responsibility, move your lazy ass and get going!"

I groaned and buried my wet face to the pillow, "Sakura said that she wants her wedding at the Uchiha compound, near the lake. So there, it's fixed."

I felt a sharp pain on my butt. (not my chickenbutt, but my real one.)

"YOU LAZY ASS! It's gonna rain tomorrow! We cant have wedding at the outside unless you want your bride to be soaking wet!"

Suddenly, my inner imaged a Sakura all wet.

Smirk.

"I _**want**_ her to be soaking wet. Tell her to wear a transparent dress."

"AARRGGH! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THERE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" with that, she poured the rest of the jug on me.

Smirk times two.

"Mother you do realize that you just insulted yourself."

.

.

Twitch.

TWITCH.

"GET THE FUCKKK OUTT, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

*sound of lightening*

Shit, I didn't know she could use lightening.

A FORE-SHOWING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.

I am standing at the stage which is lead by the red aisle where Sakura is supposed to be walking right now. The question, where's Sakura?

My best man came running. He was panting and sweaty.

"Naruto, where is she?"

My hands felt cold and I was trembling as I saw Naruto's expression. The always bubbly and happy face was now empowered with sorrow and depression.

"S-Sas-"

"Answer me damnit!" Unknowingly, tears already started falling down my cheeks.

"S-she _**ranaway**_!"

Naruto whispered.

* * *

Please dont kill me.

And yes, for those of who are wondering next chappy will be the last chappy of the Runaway series.

*sniff sniff*

I will miss this.

So send me all the love (review :)) while you can!

Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 16: Runaway

HEY! here is the last chap.

*sniff sniff*

my next story will be updated after two or three days.

let's not hear me ramble.

enjoy the last piece of Runaway series.

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

So. Today is my wedding day. The day every girl dreams of.

I am currently sitting in front of the lifesize mirror as people went frantically inside and outside the room, to make sure the preparations of the wedding is going well.

I was kinda disappointed when Mikito-san said that the location of the wedding has been changed to indoors. I really wanted to get married near the Uchiha compound river bank. The place is special to Sasuke-kun, since it was the place his father acknowledged him for the first time.

And plus, Sasuke-kun and I had our first time there. I know, outdoor sex rocks!

.

.

Yeah, call us animals or whatever you want, but the sex was ah-mayzing and there was no people there and we were desperate so… SUCK IT! (that's what he said :p)

But I guess the location doesn't matter as long as I am getting married to the love of my life.

Okay, back to me.

I'm wearing my wedding dress, while the hair dressers did the finish touch to my hair. The dress is beautiful, really. It was strapless with cherry blossoms on white lace.

My bride's maids; Tenten, Temari and Ino and some other Uchiha young women stood next to me, admiring my dress and all while Hinata (my maid of honor) went to Naruto to inform that I was ready.

I was so happy that I was getting married to Sasuke-kun and all, UNTIL, the Uchiha young women started whispering at my back.

"So Sasuke-kun chose a Haruno, huh?"

"Looks like it."

"He should have chosen a girl within the clan. His father did."

"Yeah, you are right. I don't think a Haruno can raise a Uchiha heir."

"Yeah, what if their next child has pink hair? That would be degrading for our clan! She never thought of that, has she?"

"Why would she? She is selfish and why would an outsider think of our clan's reputation?"

"Yeah, I say, Sasuke-kun chose her because of her looks and womanly body only."

I couldn't take it. What if they were right? What if I couldn't raise our son to their expectations? What if our next child really had pink hair? Oh my god, now that I think about it, all Sasuke-kun want is to have sex.

My god, I need air.

"Hey, people. I gonna use the restroom."

Ino was the first to speak, "B-but, the wedding is gonna sta-"

I cut her off, "It's not gonna take a minute. I promise."

I gave a "Sai smile" to everyone before rushing to the restroom.

After getting locking the door, I sucked in a breath and let it go.

I stared at the window and saw the rain splashing on the glass. Maybe I should- no. I can't runaway. But the room is too suffocating. Maybe I would stay outside the window for just a few minutes and come back. Yeah, that's a good idea. I climbed up the window and stood there for a few seconds.

But I couldn't take it. Their voices were too clear in my head.

**So I ran. Away.**

(Sasukun's POV)

"Look Teme junior! Your daddy is ready to marry your Mama! You should get married someday too. Maybe to my daughter. Yes you will, you little teme!" Itachi laughed as Naruto tickled his stomach.

"Hn. Like hell I would let my child marry your sperms. Dream on it, dobe."

"Heh. But little teme agrees DATTEBAYO!"

"Stop shouting, dobe."

I am standing on the stage with my best man (why did I let Naruto be my bestman?) while nii-san, my father and other rookie nine boys made the final preparations.

I was wearing a black suit with a Sakura flower on the pocket. I gotta say, I look pretty hot in this. Hn, Sakura is gonna drool after seeing me.

Anyway.

We are waiting for Hinata to announce that the bride is ready and I'm getting kinda getting impatient. Finally she came and told that the bride is ready.

Naruto went to put him in the baby trolley and handed him to the bride's maids. Everyone settled down to their respective places. There was silence except for the music of the harp playing.

First came the bride's maids with my baby, in their slow motion, walking down the red carpet aisle.

Now, I am waiting for Sakura to come.

.

.

.

*whispering*

*whisperings*

*more whisperings*

"Errr… I'm gonna go check on them.. Maybe Sakura-chan stuck her dress in a chair or something.." Naruto let out a nervous laugh and ran to the door.

After 5 minutes.

I am still standing at the stage which is led by the red aisle where Sakura is supposed to be walking right now. The question, where is Sakura?

My best man came running. He was panting and sweaty.

"Naruto, where is she?"

My hands felt cold and I was trembling as I saw Naruto's expression. The always bubbly and happy face was now empowered with sorrow and depression.

"S-sas-"

"Answer me damnit!"

Unknowingly, tears already started falling down my cheeks.

"S-she **ranaway**!"

Naruto whispered.

"What?"

The room suddenly became noisy. People started whispering to each other and air became tense.

"Sa-Sakura-chan was in the rest-restroom. She was taking too much time. There was no noise. I-I broke the door and the win-window was open and I was scared and she was g-gone and-"

"Shut it, Naruto. She mustn't be far away."

I started pumping chakra to my fist and ran at my full speed. I activated my sharingan in hopes of catching sight of her. A glimpse is fine too.

Sakura, you have no right to leave me for all myself!

I ran outside the door in the pounding rain with the rookie nine (excluding me) running behind me. Hinata has activated her byakugan to for searching and the others were, well, doing their own thing.

"Sasuke, I feel her chakra."

I turned to my sideways facing Naruto. He has activated his new jutsu; Sage Mode.

"There is no mistaking it. S-Sakura-chan is sitting beside the lake ahead us," Hinata spoke.

I turned my gaze towards the lake which is thinly-veiled by the trees and the rain. I could indeed make out a feminine figure sitting on the bench near the river. Who would think that she would be in a place like this?

Part of me felt relieved that I found her without much effort.

But the other part desperately wanted to know why the heck made her leave me. Was I not good enough for her?

I walked towards the bench and sat down next to her. She startled a little but made no move to escape, much to my pleasure.

"So you found me," she whispered before wiping her falling tears.

I couldn't take it. It was as if I haven't heard her voice in ages. In a swift motion, I turned her around and hugged her. Tight.

"Why?" I whispered.

"I really messed up, didn't I?" her reply came soft.

"Care to explain why you left me, hn? We have a life together, Sakura. I sleep with you, wake up to you beside me. We have a child together, Sakura. What were thinking when you decided to leave me and little man. Sakura, we both can't live without you! You are the heart of us. We c-can't survive. WHY THE FUCK DID YOU RUNAWAY?"

"I'm sorry, so sorry!" she broke down crying. "They we-were talking and they were right. How can I raise an heir to the Uchiha clan. I am not qualified! What if I did not meet their expectations? W-what if-"

"Is that what you are worried about?" I let out a chuckle and she stared at me baffled. "Sweatheart, you are already a great mother and you don't have to prove anything to them."

"B-but-"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to marry me?"

"Y-yes."

"Then let's get freaking married and create a bunch of mini Sasukes and Sakuras! You don't have to worry about my clan. I don't like them, anyway."

I gave a chaste kiss on her forehead.

We both stood up, holding hands.

"My god, I'm ruined. Look at my dress and hair." She laughed.

"I think you are beautiful, Sakura."

.

"So, ready to go back to the wedding hall?"

Naruto asked from behind. Oh yes, I completely forgot my ex-classmates were here.

"Yeah, I am." Sakura replied with a smile.

"No, hold it. We are having the wedding here. Sakura wanted it," I said.

"B-but Sasuke-kun, are you sure? In the rain, I mean?"

"It doesn't matter. As long as I marry you." I gave her a warm smile.

"Naruto. As a hokage, you learned to be a minister, didn't you?" I remembered.

"Teme. Yes but I've never-"

"Then let us be your first. We are your family right?"

.

.

We exchanged our vows and Naruto recited, "Do you take her as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you take him as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Awesome DATTEBAYO! Now you may kiss the br-"

No need Naruto, I was already on it.

I cupped the back of her head and clashed her lips with mine.

She broke the kiss in need of air and I whispered in her ear seductively, "I really wish you had worn a transparent dress. So, you ready for honeymoon?"

.

.

.

"AND YOU FUCKING ASK WHY I RAN AWAY?"

.

* * *

My god the series has ended. So sad. I gonna miss this.

THANKYOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS. i really cant thankyou guys enough.

so please review this series if you like it. cz there will be no other chapter update after this one, and if you review, you can do it now.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU.

wait for my next story.

ja ne.

XD

P.S: *cookies and Sasuke porn for everyone who reviewed Runaway*


End file.
